roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
April's Characters
Backstories will be posted in my Blog ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Jackson White ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ 2vP3TPo2efs "The Sun Is Something We All Need." Basic Information Name: Jackson White Nicknames: Jack or Jacky ' '''Age: 23 ' 'Gender: Male ' 'Sexuality: Straight ' ''Family'' 'Mother: Rose Hart ' '''Father: Smith White Siblings: TBD Love Life Wife: None Girlfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ≪ Secretive '≫ ''Jackson hides mostly everything you tell him. He doesn't trust everyone he meets and mainly speakings to himself within his own mind about his problem. ≪ '''Serious ≫ Jackson is mainly serious about things, but once you hang out with him and gain his trust he eases up and allows himself to speak a bit more and laugh..etc ≪''' Protective''' ≫ Jackson can become protective over his siblings and the ones he cares about, never thinking about his own safety and will rush out to help them. '' ≪ '''Depressive '≫ After his mother's death by car accident, that he couldn't save her from he has grown depressive and easily gets offend by the mention of his mother. '' ≪ '''Lover' ≫ Jackson is a pure guy of love, once he makes a bond with another person he tends to grow more attracted to them tries to do cute or romantic gestures towards them. ≪ Quiet '''≫ ''Due to his Serious side he tends to remain silent throughout the day and speak only through text. He doesn't do well on questions in person but handles things well over phone. '' ---- ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Ken Wolf ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Try Me. I Dare You." ''Basic Information'' '''Name: Ken Wolf Nickname: Kenny or Wolf Age: Gender: ' '''Sexuality: ' ''Family'' '''Mother: Father: Siblings: TBD Love Life Wife: None Girlfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ≪ Gentlemen ≫ Ken is most of the time gentlemen like, holding doors and offering to help anything with a kind manner. He's not always like this but once to get to know him he is. '' ≪ '''Dishonesty' ≫ Ken enjoys keeping most things to himself causing him to be dishonest or lie around others. '' ≪ '''Aggressive' ≫ Once you get Ken worked up he can get physically aggressive towards others and sometimes ending up hurting himself in the process rather than who made him tick. ≪ Independent ≫ Ken is naturally on his own and does his own things. He's no leader but he will get/do what he's told to get/do on his own with no troubles on his way. '' ---- ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ April Wish ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Do You Believe In True Love?" 'Basic Information' '''Name: ' Nicknames: ' '''Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Micheal Finn ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Zoe Lucky ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Don't Worry. I Don't Bite." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Finn Dancer ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ZuvPeSICYwk ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Lola Parr ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Sure. I Guess That Works." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Luke Mist ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ y4NxJkg5f5Q&index ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Stain Wise ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Why Are You Afraid Of Me...?" Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Colton Grey ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Mark Williams ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Blackbird ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "I Can Only Stop So Much." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Drew Virus ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Ella Snow ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "I Think I Should Get Going..." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Bambi Sway ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Are You Really Who You Say You Are?" Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Sahara Frost ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Look At Me Like A Fool And I'll Be Sure To Act Like One." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Greg Jones ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Ivy Curse ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Hide..." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Vincent Crow ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Madison Price ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "We're Fine...At Least With You I Am." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Uehara Yakumo ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Hiruma Okakura ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Murai Taki ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Ha! You're Calling Me A Lair!" Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Sora Blue"Berry" ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "A Princess Is Always Sworn By Her Word." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ Cindy Heart ╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲╱╲ "Evil Has A New Meaning." Basic Information Name: ' '''Nicknames: ' 'Age: ' 'Gender: ' 'Sexuality: ' ''Family'' 'Mother: ' 'Father: ' '''Siblings: TBD Love Life Husband: None Boyfriend: None Crush: None Past Crush: None Personality Category:Original Characters Category:Human